


Looney Tunes

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Emir was... interesting to say the least.Why did Quill always attract the weird ones?
Relationships: Peter Quill/Scott Lang
Series: Mama Bear AntLord [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Looney Tunes

Quill was in space and had been gone for almost a week now and Flynn...wasn't happy. Even after quickly befriending their new tiger family member, he cried loudly when the celestial left and went upstairs to the room to curl up in his bed full of Quill's shirts. Emir tried to make him feel better but he learned pretty quickly that it was a lost cause and he went back downstairs to lay right in front of the elevator. It was a spot he claimed and it made it so that anyone coming into their floor would have to step over him.

Emir was adjusting fantastically, especially after Stephen came to help communicate the rules of living in the tower. The sorcerer hardly blinked and Tony...well, Quill was right. Tony didn't care anymore. The engineer took one look at the tiger, then at Scott and Quill, and then asked if Quill could help with powering his most recent project. Scott didn't know what that was about but didn't ask.

The tiger even took it upon himself to look after Scott while Quill was gone. The morning after the god had left for space, Scott woke up with Emir laying next to him and letting out the occasional content chuff. It was the same this morning too and Emir followed Scott out of the bedroom when the man finally got up for the day and went downstairs to eat. Scott fed him breakfast, made sure he went through the portal with Flynn when it opened so they could roam the lake house grounds for a little while, and then went to work on his laptop.

That had been another thing. Athena used to make sure that Flynn went to the lake house every morning, even went as far as to scruff him when Quill was gone, but the tiger took over that responsibility. In fact, the first time the wolf came to get the fox, Emir stopped her and scruffed Flynn himself. Athena stopped coming after that and Flynn ate out of Emir's bowl instead. Now the fox was pouting up in his bed and Emir was in his favorite spot. Scott had been working all day and it was well after lunch when his arm was suddenly nudged up and a tiger head laid in his lap. The thief jumps a little in surprise since he had been so focused on his work, but then sighs and pats Emir's head.

"Sorry Daddy isn't here to play. He'll be back soon. I miss him too." Scott says. "Flynn...he misses him when he goes to the bathroom."

Emir chuffs and moves up as if he's going to climb into Scott and the man quickly scruffs him.

"No! You are _not_ a lap cat. Go lay down!" Scott says and points back over to Emir's usual spot. When the tiger lays down next to his chair instead, Scott looks back at his laptop. "Please don't turn into a Flynn."

He works for just a few more minutes until his stomach growls loudly at him and he leans back after closing his laptop to stretch. Scott figured he did plenty for today and that a movie during lunch sounded good, so he got up to make himself a sandwich. Emir got up to follow him and rubbed up against him as Scott made his lunch and the thief got pushed forward a little from the sheer size and weight of the tiger.

"Hey! You're too big for that! I hope you're not taking lessons from Tibbs." Scott huffs and puts the second slice of bread on top of his pastrami sandwich. "You hungry too?"

Emir chuffs in response and Scott grabs his meat from the fridge and unwraps it. The tiger immediately stops and sits to look at him expectantly, and then carefully takes the slab of raw meat from him when Scott offers it to him. Quill (and Stephen) had quickly taught him that he was to be gentle with everyone with the exception of Quill, and Emir took advantage of that exception. Even he needed to play sometimes and Quill was the only one who could do that. If Emir wasn't playing at the lake house, he was rough housing with Quill. It was kind of cute to see in its own way. 

"You finish that in here before you try to follow me." Scott tells him sternly. "We don't want the juices all over the carpet."

Then Scott took his sandwich to the living room and turned on a movie. Emir ate in the kitchen as he was told before joining Scott in the living room, and then laid on his pillow they had gotten for him shortly after they brought him home. When he wasn't upstairs on the bed with Scott and Quill, he was either in front of the elevator, on his pillow, or with Scott. Usually all spots were near Scott or at least had him in the tiger's line of sight and the thief wondered if Emir had maybe adopted him as his human or if Quill had something to do with it.

Maybe both.

A whine catches Scott's attention and he looks over toward the stairs as Flynn hops down them and then watches in mild surprise as the kit walks over to Emir. He curled up between massive paws with a sad chitter and the tiger promptly started to groom him gently. Soothing chuffs were occasionally heard and Scott rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to his movie. Of course Quill would attract the weirdest animals on the planet. One had severe separation anxiety and the other took care of the other instead of eating him. If Emir was a girl it wouldn't have been that weird, but he wasn't, and it was. He was pretty sure male tigers didn't have those kinds of caring instincts.

About an hour later, just as Scott's movie ended, the elevator opened and he heard a happy screech before he could even look to see who it was. He didn't have to after the screech and the fact that Flynn bolted across the floor. Scott raises an eyebrow when he finally does look over at the elevator and finds Quill being nuzzled like Flynn's life depended on it and he laughs.

"Here comes Emir." Scott finally says and Quill groans as the tiger gets up and lumbers over. Emir stands on his hind legs to tackle the celestial to the ground and Flynn wisely scampers out of the way as the tiger greets Quill with a welcoming play fight.  
"Ugh! Meat breath!" Quill complains as he wrestles the tiger off to the side and sits up.  
"He had lunch an hour ago." Scott tells him as the god walks over and collapses on the couch next to him. Quill wraps an arm around his shoulders and the thief happily leans against him.   
"Emir give you any trouble?" Quill asks.  
"No. He actually tries to replace you when it comes to cuddling." Scott snorts. "Ever since you left, I woke up to him licking my hair and laying next to me."  
Quill cackles. "Flynn?"  
"Same as usual. He did come down for comfort from Emir a little bit ago though."  
"We have weird animals."  
"You're the one that brought them home."

Quill shrugs and Scott puts on another movie for the two of them as Emir and Flynn return to the tiger's pillow, and this time Scott hears happy chitters from the fox. It was barely five minutes into the movie though when Scott wrinkled his nose and sniffed Quill's shirt. He had definitely gotten into a fight while out in space and clearly didn't clean his clothes well enough.

"Ugh...Spaceman. You smell like alien guts. Go take a shower." The thief complains and the celestial sniffs his shirt.  
"I don't smell anything."  
" _Go take a shower._ " Scott demands and Quill gets up with an amused huff.  
"Yes dear."

That comment earned Scott's foot in his back as he walked away and Flynn happily followed after his daddy. There was no doubt that the kit would join him in the shower so a ten minute shower would probably end up being fifteen with an extra ten to dry the fox. As they disappeared up in the room, Emir flopped onto his side and a few minutes later, Scott heard him making a weird noise. Like a quiet version of one of those cartoon cars puttering around. It took a few moments for him to realize that Emir was _snoring_ and he almost laughed out loud. He managed to stop himself and instead snicker every once in a while when his snores got especially loud.

When Quill and Flynn got back freshly showered and dressed, the celestial looked over at the tiger. Emir snores some more and Quill chokes on a laugh before losing his battle and bending over to laugh hysterically. That had been the breaking point for Scott who joined in on the laughter until they were both wheezing with tears streaming down their faces. Emir obliviously slept through it.

"First a fox that squeaks whenever he snores...now a cartoon car!" Quill manages through some laughter.  
"You brought them home!" Scott repeats and laughs.  
"Oh shit…" Quill wheezes some more. "FRIDAY, record this and show it upstairs will you?"

The AI confirms his request and a few minutes later, Scott gets a text from Tony that has him doubling over again.

"He's renamed our floor the Looney Tunes floor!"


End file.
